jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: It's Harry Potter's third year at Hogwarts, and a dangerous man named Sirius Black who is said to be a big supporter of Lord Voldemort escapes from Azkaban prison. Trivia *King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Elsa, Anna, Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Bunga, Ono, will guest star in this. *The storyline continues with Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Scenes Dementor *Jaden: ...! *shivers* Hey, guys.... Has it gotten colder all of a sudden? *Jeffrey: Yeah... *Beetles: Elsa!!! This isn't funny!!! *Elsa: It's not me! *Xion: Then where is that cold air coming from? *Tammy: Don't look at me. I'm not using my ice-breathe. *Snowflake: It's not me either. I'm not using any cold weather clouds. *Jeffrey: ...!! Wait a sec. *sniffs around, then suddenly growls as his eyes glow draconically* *The Mask: *talking to Jeffrey like he's a dog* What is it boy?! *Jeffrey: We got company. And it's NOT friendly at all. *summons his Keyblade* *Jaden: *quickly activates his Duel Disk* *Yugi: *activates his Duel Disk* Get ready, everyone. *(It gets colder and colder) *Aqua: *shivers a bit* *Xion: *shivers* I don't like this. *Tammy: *cuddles up very close to her mother* Me neither... *Shira: *to the cubs* Stay close to me. You too, Snowflake. *Snowflake: *nods her head* *King Julien: *shivering* Maurice! Fetch me the royal thermometer! *Maurice: Thermometer says... *holds out Mort who's frozen up* *Mort: Cold... *(The train shakes) *DJ: *gasps* *Ron: Bloody hell!!! What's happening?!? *Xion: *hugs Aqua* *(Suddenly outside their booth, a cloaked ghastly figure appears) *Patch: ...! *growls* *Sweetie Belle: *shrieks in fear* *Sid: Who or what is that?!? *Alexis: I don't know, but stay away from it!!! *Brain: *quietly* Keep quiet. Maybe it'll go away. *(Suddenly the water inside Brain's jar completely freezes) *Brain: ...!!! B-b-b-b-brain...f-f-f-freeze... *(The creature slowly opens the door to their booth) *(Sparks of electricity come from Pikachu's cheeks as he prepares himself) *Aqua: *hugs Xion close to her* *Xion: *hugs her back* Peter Pettigrew * *Sirius: The map never lies!!! Pettigrew is alive!!! And he's right there!!! *points to where Ron is* *Jeffrey: Huh? *Ron: Me?! He's mental!! *Anna: Yeah!! He's Ron!!! You're insane!! *Xion: *growls* *Sirius: Not you!! You're rat!! *DJ: ...? *looks at Ron's rat* *Ron: But Scabber's has been in my family for- *Sirius: 12 years!! Curiously long life for a common rat!! He's missing a toe isn't he?! *DJ: *notices this* ...This doesn't make any sense. *Ron: So what?! *Kion: All they could find of Pettigrew was his- *Sirius: Finger!! The daring coward cut it off so that everyone would think he was dead!! And than he transformed into a rat!!! *Jeffrey: So he faked his death. *Jaden: Maybe he's telling the truth after all. Maybe Sirius WAS framed... * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Live-action/animated films